Bruce Banner
Early Life Being a smart kid growing up, Bruce discovered that he was much smarter than the kids around him. He ran tests on his DNA to try and harness this gifted smartness. While running the test, he discovered that his blood sample was different from a regularly smart boy. Bruce called this gene on his DNA, the Hulk Gene. Through further research, he discovered that his "Hulk Gene" was actually the conduit gene, a gene which gave human special abilities. When the Conduit Big Bang hit when he was in college, Bruce was quickly recruited by H.Y.D.R.A. due to his conduit gene in his blood. While Bruce disagreed with H.Y.D.R.A.'s methods, he saw the job as his only way of survival. He began working in H.Y.D.R.A.'s radiation lab, working with radiation and its effect on the conduit gene. One night while testing with the radiation, Bruce became infected with the radiation. Bruce became very ill from the radiation, and was isolated so he wouldn't infect anyone in the lab. While in isolation, Bruce's illness caused him to change form into a ferocious green monster. He broke out of the isolation chamber and killed many soldiers, until he was finally sedated by Leader, the head of the lab. Bruce was put into a high level security chamber for further study. Leader went through Bruce's office and found his papers on his conduit genes from his childhood. Leader nicknamed Bruce's monster form as "The Hulk" after Bruce's original name for his conduit gene. Through the tests on Bruce, Leader discovered that "Hulk" was actually Bruce's twin brother, whom was reabsorbed back in Bruce while in his mother's womb. Hulk had his own conduit gene material, which was awaken from the radiation. Leader took Bruce's blood sample and modified it so it would not be a form built from being angry, but rather control. The injection failed, and Leader became permanently green. Third Series The Ravangers of Radiation After being in his high level security chamber for years, eventually an error in the lab's power, opened the doors. Bruce fled, but ran into a man named Tony Stark. Tony believed that Bruce was a member of the lab, and ordered him to surrender. Bruce tried to explain that he was a prisoner of Leader, but Tony didn't believe him. Getting angry, Bruce turned into the Hulk, scaring Tony. The two began to battle through the lab. Eventually Hulk's rampage was stopped by Thalia and Jason Phoenix. The twins electrified Hulk, and caused Bruce to regain control. He reverted back to his regular form. Bruce apologizes for his transformation, as he's been in captivity for a long time. The group of conduits are known as The Avengers and they are looking to shut down the laboratory and destroy all data on Hulk-Conduit transformations. The Avengers reveal to Bruce that there had been several sighting of these hybrid creatures and killing them has caused much destruction. They begin to go after Leader who is finishing his formula. Magnus, leader of H.Y.D.R.A. appears to check on the Hulk-Conduit formula and goes off to back Thalia and Jason. The rest of the team head forward to Leader's lab, battling many infected Hulk scientists. When they get to the lab, Leader infects himself with the finished formula and jumps to kill Bruce. Bruce quickly transforms into Hulk, and the two battle throughout the lab. Just as Leader is about to finish off Bruce, the formula wears off, and he transforms to his regular self. Hulk now having the advantage, reverts to his regular form as well. Bruce wants to finish the fight on a even playing field. The two fight, with the battle ending with Bruce punching Leader off a platform, which ends with him falling and breaking his neck. Bruce returns to The Avengers, who have destroyed all data involving the Hulk-Conduit formula. The group leaves the destroyed lab. When the group gets to the Underground, Bruce offers his help to the team and they accept. A man named Clint Barton who worked with The Avengers in the lab, works for the military organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. and that the organization needs the help of the team for another mission. Battle of the Keep The Final Strike of the Vespers Rebellion of the Brotherhood The Days of Future Past The Business Side of Evil Dark Avengers of Trigon Rise of the Wonder City When learning that the League of Assassins had the R.F.I., The Avengers decided to head to Wonder City, the organization hidden city, underneath Gotham City. Bruce was to work with Bruce Wayne to set the bombs up under Wonder Tower. While setting up the bombs, they were attacked by Captain Snatcher and droids. While the two Bruce's set up the bombs, the foes were fought by Wolverine, Captain America, Thor, and Terra. When the droids were destroyed, and Snatcher was defeated, the group got together to discuss their next move. While discussing their new phase of the plan, Snatcher broke free of his binding and threw a knife right towards Bruce. Bruce Wayne seeing this pushed Bruce out of the way, taking the impact instead. Snatcher was quickly killed by Wolverine. As Bruce Wayne laid dying, he told Bruce that Hulk wasn't a monster or a curse, but was a true hero. After Bruce Wayne died, Bruce turned into Hulk, now confident in his abilities and began to battle droids throughout the city, until it was time to blow up the tower. When Prof. Xavier began battling Talia al Ghul, Bruce watched from a distance, unable to help his friend. After Prof. Xavier died from sacrificing himself to destroy the Phoenix Force, Bruce attended his friend's funeral. The Narnian Battle of Puzzle Adventure of Level 1313 Countdown to Apocalypse The Final War of Magnusaur For the final battle of Magnusaur, Bruce was to provide tech support from a distant, and would only changed into the Hulk, if the Skrull were too much to handle. The battle went south quite quickly so Bruce left his station to help battle the large amount of Skrull on the planet. He transformed into Hulk and began to fight. Death While battling his way through waves and waves of Skrull, Bruce realizes that Thalia needs to get to Magnus' palace. He and Captain America decide to take on a large fleet. During the battle, the numbers begin to overwhelm them. When Steve gets hurt in battle, Bruce throws him safety onto a nearby building. Bruce tells Steve that he should be a proud soldier. Steve tells Bruce that he's a true hero and that the Hulk is no monster. Bruce smiles as he fights one more time. He destorys many skrulls, but gets hit too many times. Close to death, Bruce reverts back to his human form, as hundreds of Skrulls blasted him with their weapons, killing him. Category:Conduit Category:Human Category:The Avengers